Last Hope
by tears over beers
Summary: With the Fire Kingdom growing ever stronger, Princess Bubblegum must send out an ultimatum; lay down your assets or be met with resistance. If she has to lose friendships to protect the Candy Kingdom then so be it.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Tip tip tip._

Bubblegum sighs, tapping her pen against the edge of her desk. It has been exactly eight days, twelve hours and thirty five minutes since she issued an ultimatum to the Fire Kingdom; surrender all assets or be met with resistance.

Bonnibel Bubblegum prided herself on many things; her scientific work, her quick wit and most importantly her dedication to the Candy Kingdom. Bonnibel didn't like to think of herself as a bad person – ruthless, perhaps but no inherently _bad – _although she's been having a hard time convincing people otherwise as of late.

The decision had come four months after her initial venture to the Fire Kingdom. Despite having less than friendly plans on entering the kingdom she had left with a newfound friendship with the Flame Princess, a friendship which was now dead and buried. The fact of the matter was that the Fire Kingdom just kept growing and she knew she couldn't quite trust Flame Princess not to overstep her mark. The way Bubblegum saw it – had always seen it, in fact – was that the Fire Kingdom would need dealing with one way or another. The citizens were simply too unstable and the rulers had a habit of turning out evil, to put it bluntly. The thing was that the Fire Kingdom had never had a ruler quite as good at their job as Flame Princess which was good news for the Fire Kingdom and bad news for anyone else.

Despite genuinely wanting to be on good terms with the Kingdom, Flame Princess' strength had continued to grow to the point where Bubblegum saw her as a threat and that was something she simply couldn't risk.

She hasn't slept in over thirty six hours.

Bubblegum sighs once more, stooping over to continue writing letters asking for alliance from the other kingdoms. Her room is dark with the only light coming from a candle next to her. She fights a yawn and pushes pen to paper.

Her kingdom needs her. She doesn't have time to sleep.

A short gust blows through the open window. Bonnibel pauses. Out of the corner of her eye, the candle flickers. There is no way that there should be any wind in the room. She glances over to the window; it lies wide open when just two minutes ago it had been open just a crack. Feeling her muscles tense, Bubblegum reaches an arm down to search for anything to ward off the possible assassin.

As her hands close over a discarded candelabra, a thought occurs to her.

"Marceline?" she calls out tentatively.

Without warning the Vampire Queen is floating at her side. Bubblegum sighs, dropping her makeshift weapon.

"You look tense, Bub-bubs" Marceline says, floating on her back, arms behind her head.

"_Tense? _Marceline, you can't just come in here unannounced. I thought you were a- a-"

"An assassin sent by Flame Princess?"

Marceline raises one eyebrow as Bubblegum tries to think of a response. She had purposefully been trying to keep Marceline in the dark about the Candy Kingdom's current situation so as to protect her from both harm and making choices that she shouldn't have to make.

"Forget how good I am at finding out information? People talk, Bubs" Marceline drops so that she is sitting on the desk, next to Bubblegum and facing her.

"Ice King" Bubblegum mutters. She had requested the help of the Ice King a week and a half prior, knowing that he would help her should worst come to worst. She should have known that he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut.

"He may be delusional but he's a sucker for telling a story. Ask him to tell and he'll do it without even realising"

"Look Marceline" Bubblegum sighs. "I'm not going to sit here and play games with you. This is a serious situation, if you hadn't noticed and I need to-"

"Who says I can't take things seriously?" Marceline's voice rises "You think I think this is a joke, Bonnie? You're all up for charging into war on horseback or rainicornback or whatever against weirdo fire peeps all on an assumption and you think I think it's a joke? You sure _you _aren't the delusional one? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

"Will you keep your voice down?" Bubblegum whispers harshly. "As much as I'm sure you're here to tell me that you aren't going to stand by me on this, I don't need to hear it"

"What, you mean like Finn did?"

Bubblegum closes her eyes, draws in a long breath. Finn had already come to confront her after Flame Princess had spoken to him about Bubblegum's ultimatum. He'd said she was crazy, insisted she was being possessed once again. Upon realising that this wasn't the case he'd stormed out, tears in his eyes. He had once said he'd stand by her side, her knight through everything but this he couldn't justify.

"_You've changed_" he'd said and the hurt in his voice made her heart sink like a stone. He didn't understand, he was only sixteen years old, hadn't even known her ten years. He hadn't seen her have to make this kind of decision before.

It went against his hero's code, he'd said, to harm innocent people and he couldn't let her do it, couldn't let her hurt Flame Princess, the girl he was still madly in love with.

Bubblegum had never thought she'd see the day when she couldn't count on Finn by her side.

It made her sick, knowing that that day had come.

"Of course he spoke to you" Bubblegum murmurs.

"Told me you'd gone insane" Marceline says matter of factly, shrugging.

"And you agreed, I'm sure" Bubblegum scoffs.

"No. He doesn't know you. Not like I do, Bonnie"

Marceline drums her fingers on the desk absent-mindedly, looking past Bubblegum. Neither of them speaks for a while. Bubblegum tries to go back to her writing but can't fathom why Marceline is here and why her temper seems to be going from red hot to neutral within seconds. Finally, Bonnie puts the pen down and leans back, looking directly at Marceline.

"Why are you here, then?"

"You really think I'm going to let you go at it with Flame Princess, candy blazing? Face it Bubbs, you and your candy army are pretty cute but you wouldn't last a second"

"You really think that little of us, huh?" Bubblegum snaps.

"Bonnie, your main soldiers are freaking _bananas _– literally! – your candy people can barely tell their head from their toes and you've already been melted to goo once in the past few years. You got nothing on Fire Kingdom"

"So you're here to mock me? Well, I'm sorry we can't all be immortal half demon vampires, Marceline. You know those kind of genetics are s_lightly _more difficult to get a hold of than candy"

"I ain't here to mock you, keep your gum on"

"Then why _are _you here?" Bubblegum slams her fist on the table. She's very aware of how short tempered she's being but Glob, the last thing she needs right now is an obnoxious vampire in her face.

"I just said, I'm not letting you duke it out with the Fire Kingdom on your own. I'm not bonkers, I know that's what it's coming to. You'd give up everything if it meant protecting your dumb Kingdom"

"You think?"

"You just gave up Finn, didn't you?"

Marceline raises her eyebrows.

"I-I wouldn't call it _giving up" _Bubblegum stutters. "He had his own choice to make, I wouldn't-"

"You gave up me"

Marceline's voice is small and as she says it she turns her head to look out the window, avoiding the Princess' gaze. Bubblegum swallows.

"Marceline, this isn't the time-"

"Yeah"

The tension in the room is palpable as the two monarchs sit in silence.

It is the Vampire Queen that finally breaks it.

"I'm here to help you Bon. Whether you want me or not"

"Marceline" Bubblegum murmurs. "You know there hasn't been a time when I didn't"

Marceline scoffs and finally moves her head forward to look at the Princess again.

"But you need to think about this" Bubblegum continues. "I can't let you just do this on a whim. You need to know what you're up against. You could lose a lot, you could lose-" Bubblegum swallows, pushing the image of Marceline losing her life from her mind before continuing. "You'd be going up against people you love, people _we _love. Finn, Jake, Cinnamon Bun"

"And what's my other option? Fighting _you_?"

"You could stay out of it. This isn't your fight"

"No, but it's yours and you're going in with nothing. It's suicide"

Bonnie sighs, burying her head in her hands.

"'Sides, you'll think of something. You always do" Marceline says. She leans forward, carefully tucking a strand of hair behind Bubblegum's ear. When the Princess doesn't move, Marceline begins to shuffle the papers littering Bubblegum's desk into a somewhat neat pile.

"You need to sleep, Bon. You've been up for days again, I can tell. I always can"

The Princess doesn't move. After a minute, Marceline sighs and pushes off the desk so that she is floating upright. She floats forwards a few paces, her back to Bubblegum.

"Stay with me? Tonight" Bubblegum finally says in a small voice.

The last time Marceline had stayed over had led to the two arguing. The day after Princess Day. Bubblegum had told Marceline that she was encouraging LSP to be too reckless. Marceline had said there was no harm in a little fun.

Bubblegum had accused Marceline of being ignorant to the people that were cleaning up the mess that she had called "fun"

Marceline had accused Bubblegum of being selfish and caring too much about her image, never wanting to see her until it had gotten dark.

Bubblegum had accused Marceline of not understanding the duties of a true monarch.

It was an argument that had been coming up behind closed doors I recent years, ever since the two had made up after Marceline's return to the outskirts of the Candy Kingdom. After the whole rock shirt-Hambo palaver the two had realised that maybe it was better to be on each other's sides. They'd already hurt each other, torn each other to shreds before, a flurry of broken hearts. What was the point of fighting now when they could be friends?

Just friends.

That hadn't lasted long and once more it meant sneaking around at night only this time without a label commanding commitment.

Marceline had said she was sick of being something when the sun set and nothing once again when it rose.

Bubblegum expects Marceline to be gone when she raises her head. She had been right, Bubblegum does need sleep; she's exhausted right down to her bones.

She hears the window shut but to her surprise Marceline is suddenly beside her and as Bubblegum turns to look at her she softly blows out the candle, leaving them in darkness.

"Come on then" she hears Marceline murmur, barely audible. She feels cools fingers wrapping around her own. "You need to sleep"


	2. Chapter 1

The treehouse which houses Ooo's greatest hero was often known as a place filled with laughter and love; the last nine days, however, have crippled its owners emotionally and now the house is silent for most of the day, a silence only broken by tactical murmurings and worried whispers.

Finn the Human stands in front of various large sheets of paper that have been hung on the walls. He scribbles meticulously, standing back to look at his work before grunting in irritation and tearing down the sheet nearest to him. His brother Jake lies on the floor, a passive way of giving up. He sighs and rolls to face Finn.

"It's no use, bro" Jake says, looking up at his brother "we just ain't got the big brains to do this bizz. We're not the brains, we're the mad brawn"

Finn wheels around.

"But the brains were always PB, Jake! And now… and now she's against us and we're the ones that have got to make the globbing plan! Come on just think!"

"Look Finn" Jake pulls himself to his feet. "Maybe this isn't our fight, maybe-"

"What, so we sit back and let them hurt the Flame Kingdom?!" Finn's voice raises before cracking at the end of his sentence. He scrubs a hand against his face, trying to wipe away tears that he can feel forming in his eyes. This is the last thing he wants. The last thing he ever wanted.

Jake opens his mouth to respond but the beginning of his sentence is drowned out by a loud knocking on their door. The brothers had previously enjoyed being able to unlatch the door and welcome anybody into their home but the last nine days have changed their actions completely. Finn reaches for his sword and draws it whilst Jake grows to a frightening size, raising his hackles.

Before either can call out to the potential intruder the final member of the household runs into the room and towards the door.

"Door! Door, door, door!" cries the video game machine excitedly.

"BMO wait!" Jake lunges forwards and grabs his friend, taking him away from the door.

"But Jake! Someone is at our door!" BMO insists, struggling in Jake's arms. The brothers had resolved not to tell the little machine yet as not to worry him.

"Dudes. It's me. Let me in" a female voice carries through the door.

"Marceline!" Finn calls out, relief flooding his voice as he drops his sword. Jake stretches forwards to open their door although muttering something sounding vaguely like "untrustworthy" under his breath.

Marceline steps into the treehouse which is the first thing Finn notices; she's walking not floating which is already abnormal. Her usually cocky stride and cheeky smile is replaced today with a nervous energy. He notices the Vampire Queen looks exhausted, as though she hasn't slept. She probably hasn't, he notes, as it's the middle of the day; she should be sleeping now.

He'd seen her only the day before when she'd turned up to ask what in Grod's name was going on. She's still wearing the same clothes, he notices, which means she probably hasn't been home since leaving the treehouse yesterday. The only difference is that her hair is more disheveled and her collar is turned up against her neck, covering it despite the fact that she also carries an umbrella to ward off the sun.

"We need to talk" She says as Jake closes the door behind her. She won't look at either Finn or Jake.

"About what?" Finn asks. His stomach turns. This can't be what he thinks it is; he won't believe it.

"Finn…" she sighs and finally looks at him. "I'm gonna tell you this once and only once. You need to back down. This isn't your fight, Finn"

"I'm not a kid Marceline. We can do this, we can do it without hurting anyone, just listen to me, I'm figuring it out and then-"

Marceline laughs humourlessly, sending chills of dread up Finn's spine.

"You really think there's a way to do this without people getting hurt?"

"So you're just gonna go in for me? I don't need you to protect me, Marceline! We've fought side by side before, we can do it now, right?"

Marceline averts her gaze again; clenches her fists, shoves them deep into her jacket pockets.

"Right?" Finn echoes his previous question. Marceline doesn't move, stands still as a statue.

Jake shrinks back to his normal height and walks walks up to the Vampire Queen.

"Marceline, you better not be tellin' us what I think you are" his voice is firm, the usual hint of a joke completely gone.

"Telling us what? Jake?" Finn's voice raises in urgency. He's confused. It's like there's a secret between Marceline and Jake. It's like there always has been. Like he's always held a grudge about something.

Finn had always just assumed it was his crippling fear of vampires.

"She's turnin' against us!"

"W-what?" Finn feels his stomach drop. His chest aches. She can't be… she wouldn't-

"Listen, Finn-" she turns to him, finally looking at him again but Jake interrupts her.

"Just say it, Marceline. Stop with all the sneakin' and the hiding"

"you can't!" Finn cries. "You and PB – you don't even like each other, you're barely even friends! You're never together for more than five minutes, you barely even know each other… you-"

He is cut off as Jake scoffs.

When Finn had met Princess Bubblegum and later Marceline he had been a child. He had never questioned that the two didn't get along as that is what he'd seen. He'd never particularly paid attention to their relationship as he'd never felt the need to. He'd just wanted them to be buds because they were his buds and he wanted to hang out with both of them.

Jake, however, wasn't a child and wasn't naïve, either. He'd gotten wise to the time the two monarchs had spent together; how sometimes he and Finn would call the castle at night and be answered by Peppermint Butler because PB was "in a meeting" whilst Marceline was also conveniently not home. He'd gotten wise to all the time PB needed Marceline for "looking into the science behind vampires" or "monarch only meetings" when no other monarch in Ooo was invited.

He'd spent years looking at the way that Finn looked at PB, at how she'd never noticed him and never would and no, he couldn't hold a grudge because of feelings being hurt but he'd just wish the two would come clean. Save Finn years of heartbreak when he thought he'd had a chance.

"We don't want to hurt you-" Marceline sounds almost like she's pleading

"So it's _we _now, huh?" Jake asks, growing so that he's the same height as Marceline.

"But you can't just go charging into war after some girl you've got feelings for!" she continues ignoring Jake's comment.

"Ain't that exactly what _you're _doing?" Jake raises his voice, finally winning her attention. She turns to him , square up.

"Back down Jake. You don't know squat so stop blabbing your damn mouth before I make you"

"Nah, I've had enough, Marceline. I don't care what you two get up to but when it's _war? _You walk about, actin' the tough Queen but she asks ya to jump and ya do! Ya can't storm in here saying this isn't our fight when it ain't yours either! You're letting her manipulate you! Jeez, at least we're taking the right side!"

"Oh, in your opinion!" Marceline growls, snapping her teeth at Jake. "And no one tells me what to do, got it?"

"Then do what's right!"

"_I am_"

She turns to Finn before continuing. Malice has creeps into her voice.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Finn, but if you don't back down I will. And you need to know that you've got no hope. So back the Hell down before I get the Nightosphere on you and your little girlfriends ass. Yeah?"

Finns feels the tears well in his eyes, wipes them fiercely with the back of his hand. He'd always known that Marceline's moral code may not be as righteous as his own but he'd never had to question her sense of right and wrong before, not seriously. Not until now.

"Marceline… I don't… I don't understand. You're not with us and – what about PB? I'm confused, I-"

"I'm serious, Finn. Back down" she looks away although he's pretty sure he sees her mouth the word "please"

Finn wracks his brain for what to say next but can't seem to make his mind make sense of it all. The silence in the room is tense. It's Jake who breaks it.

"Ya better leave Marceline before I bonk ya"

She shrugs, turns on her heel and walks towards the door.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she mutters, closing the door behind her.

"Jake, what-" Finn's voice cracks as he asks his brother, only to be interrupted.

"It's nothing that concerns us, brother. Least we know who's on our side now"

He walks towards Finn, laying a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know things are tough right now, Finn, but it's gonna work out. Get some sleep, we'll have a shot at all this again tomorrow"

Finn nods before pulling his brother into an embrace.

"At least we got each other" he murmurs.

"Homies help homies, always. And if them girls ain't gonna stand with us then they aren't really our homies"


	3. Chapter 2

The treehouse is silent as night falls over Ooo. Having napped earlier in the day, Finn finds himself wide awake, pacing the kitchen silently as to not wake the still slumbering Jake.

He knows that he's going to have to think of a plan and fast - no doubt that PB already has several - but there's something else encroaching his thoughts; Marceline.

Why would she be taking PB's side in all of this? The two of them barely knew each other - or at least as far as he knew - and it seemed insane to to think she wouldn't be by his side after all this time. Sure, Marceline wasn't the friendliest person in the world but they were friends. He looked up to her, had grown to love her like a sister and he was sure she felt the same about him. Had she grown to hate him? No, she couldn't have done. Finn had seen what it was like when Marceline hated someone and even when she'd spoken to him that day she hadn't spoken to him with hatred.

After spending what felt like hours just pacing he finally resolves that he couldn't make plans if he was distracted and the only way to resolve the issue would be to find Marceline and ask her himself.

The finding her, however, would be an issue.

He couldn't just call her - if she knew he was coming she'd just hide and it's sort of hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found and also happens to turn invisible sometimes. He knew that much from experience.

Finn dons his jacket and sword and leaves the house, unaware that Jake has awoken. He closes the door quietly behind him; Jake - now the size of a penny - slips out of the door too, planning on following Finn in case he gets into any sort of trouble. He plans on checking Marceline's house for the vampire, although on route he realises that there is one other place she is likely to be. He sets off towards the hill in which they had run with the wolves the night he had tried to ask PB on a date.

Sure enough, upon arrival, he sees the Queen sprawled under the stars at the peak of the hill. He approaches slowly before calling out to her.

"Marceline!"

The vampire startles and whirls around, flies into the air, teeth bared. Upon realising who it is she disappears.

"Marceline, please. Don't do that. Just talk to me, one on one"

Marceline doesn't reappear. He's not even sure she's even still there when he speaks again.

"Grod, you just told me you were planning on fighting me, the least you can do is talk to me for five minutes! I'm not here to hurt you. Look!"

Finn puts his sword on the ground and steps away from it. Finally, with a sigh, Marceline appears again.

"Figs you wouldn't hurt me anyway. Not that you could with my awesome vampire powers"

She tries to smile but her voice is weary. She floats down to ground level. He steps closer to her; she's still wearing the same clothes, still hasn't been home. Her jacket is unzipped and he notices a red bruise like mark on her collarbone, near where her neck joins her head to her body. He frowns.

"The fighting start already? Someone sock you?"

"Wha-" Marceline begins to question it but realises where Finn is looking. Her eyes widen and she quickly zips back up her jacket.

"No" she continues. "Must've just... walked into something"

"Weird place to get a bruise"

"What do you want, Finn?" She changes the subject quickly.

"Why are you doing this, Marceline?"

"Look, don't try and do your her talking sense with me. It ain't gonna work. Save you breath"

"I just... I just want to know why. You sure can't think that PB is right in this?"

"It..." Marceline folds her hands, plays with her fingers. "It doesn't really matter what I think"

"What do you mean?"

"Well like... If Jake was in danger, you'd stick by him no matter what. Yeah?"

"Of course! He's my homie"

"It's kinda like that"

Finn frowns.

"But... PB isn't your sister"

Marceline laughs once, untangles her fingers and drops them to her side.

"No. No."

"You barely even know each other!"

Marceline smiles a thin, wry smile.

"I know Bonnie, alright"

"I don't understand"

"All you need to know, Finn, is that I'm helping her. Now go home. There ain't nothing more to talk about"

"Oh for Glob's sake, Marceline, put the kid out of his misery!" Jake's voice echoes from by Finn's sword. He grows to his normal height, much to Finn and Marceline's surprise. Marceline pushes herself into the air again and bares her teeth.

"How many times Jake, stay outta this" She raises her voice and stares down the dog.

"I told ya, Marceline, I've had enough. Watching Finn pine for years - years, Marceline - and think he could have a chance and now this! You're treating him like he's an idiot, both of you!"

"I'm not! I'm not!" Marceline stamps her foot despite the fact that she is floating. "Shut it, Jake, or I'm going to make you"

"Why? You ashamed of somethin'? You scared, Marcy? Scared that you're just another pawn, scared-"

In a flash Marceline flies through the air, throwing herself at Jake. Jake grows to five times his size and Marceline matches it, her form shuddering as she begins to turn into the bat monster, beginning to grow wings and fur. The two come together; Marceline throws Jake across the hill. He rises, ready to charge at her when Finn grabs his sword and - keeping it sheathed - hits Marceline, knocking her off balance. He stands between the two, Jake skidding to a halt behind him.

"Stop it!" Finn cries, holding his arms out between them. Marceline growls in response, getting up.

"Please!" Finn begs, turning to look at Jake. Reluctantly, Jake shrinks to his normal size. The two turn to look at Marceline. Moments pass before she finally resolves to revert to her normal form. She flies higher in the sky than she previously had.

"You don't know anything" She growls.

"I know plenty!" Jake cries.

"What is this about? About me? About... about how I had feelings for PB? What? Why does that matter now?"

"Haven't you ever wondered, Finn, why Marceline and our lovely Princess spend so much time together at weird hours? Time alone?"

"PB was trying to find out how to make her citizens stronger..."

"Or why when we were training with the sleeping gas, when we woke up, PB was gone?"

"I thought she went to eat"

"Or how come PB never dates?"

"She's too busy with her kingdom!"

Marceline scoffs and turns her back on the two, folds her arms over her chest, grits her teeth.

"Talk to him, Marceline" Jake says

"No"

Jake turns to Finn.

"Marceline and Princess Bubblegum, Finn. They do know each other - they have done for years! Hundreds of 'em, before you was even a twinkle in your Dad's eye! Glob knows they've spent most of them together"

Jake walks around so that he is facing Marceline again. She doesn't look at him.

"And Marceline here, she doesn't want to admit that maybe the high and mighty Vampire Queen gets feelings to. Love feelings. And maybe she feels them for PB a bit too much and maybe she's a hypocrite for telling you not to run after Flame Princess today!"

Finn furrows his brow, trying to figure out the situation. It was one he'd never thought about, one that didn't seem to make sense. The two hated each other, they grinded each others gears more than anyone he knew. They were always arguing. Love feelings?

"That's different" Marceline mutters.

"How? Tell me how?" Jake retorts.

"Finn's just a kid! He doesn't know what love is!"

"What is it, then? Sneakin' around at night? Treasurin' an old shirt because you can't face talking to someone? Making passes at PB at events thinking you're bein' all subtle? You left, Marceline, you left this part of Ooo. For years! For longer than I've been alive and then turn up in our house, turn up and trick Finn into ruining his date with PB because you're jealous even though you hadn't seen her in all that time? And don't look at me like that, I know you left, I asked Peppermint Butler when you disappeared again last year. Him saying he hopes you don't leave again 'cause it upset the Princess oh so much, he didn't wanna hear her crying again. Glod, Marceline, and you say Finn doesn't know anything? She's manipulated you into fighting a war for her!"

"It's my choice!" Marceline's form shimmers in her anger but does not change. "I'm doing this because I have to. She didn't ask me to, didn't want me to, didn't-"

"Sometimes you want someone... and you want to kiss them and be with them but you can't because responsibility demands sacrifice" Finn murmurs.

"Huh?" Marceline turns to him.

"PB... she said that to me... but she wasn't talking about me."

Marceline starts playing with her hands once again.

"I'm not sticking around for this shit anymore. This is it, Finn. Sorry it's gotta be this way. I ain't holding anything back though. I expect you to do the same. And I told you to stay out if my business, Jake. And I figure since we're on different sides, anything flies. I wouldn't come find me again, not if you value your limbs"

Her head snaps up and she hisses.

"I mean that"

Within the blink of an eye she's gone.

"That's where she was last night" Finn says.

"Yeah. Figures" Jake replies. "I'm sorry bro"

"I don't want to fight her, Jake. Or PB"

"I know buddy. But it's the way it's gotta be"

"Why can't it go back to like it was with the Doorlord? Noodles and everyone being buds"

"Because Finn, peeps always seem to be hiding something. Always knew PB was a crackpot but thought she was good, ya know? And Marceline, sheesh, thought she had a heart even if it is an undead one. Guess not"

Jake looks at Finn.

"Let's go back, make nice hot cocoa. We've meet with FP tomorrow"


End file.
